


like mountains beyond mountains

by alexanger



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanger/pseuds/alexanger
Summary: aaron is pregnant. alex loves seeing him that way.





	like mountains beyond mountains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamburr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr/gifts).



Aaron is  _ huge. _ There's something radiant about him, something that makes Alex itch to reach out and touch. It doesn’t matter what Aaron is doing - even the most mundane things become beautiful as he tries to navigate around his vastly pregnant belly.

Aaron is struggling to hoist himself up off the couch and Alex watches for a moment, eyeing the way Aaron puts his hands on his belly and leans forward. He’s carrying twins. They know this from the ultrasound and even if they hadn’t known, Aaron is so incredibly big that it couldn’t possibly just be one baby. He complains about his back and how much work it is to be making two humans, but Alex knows - because Aaron has told him - just how much he loves being pregnant.

“Everyone’s gonna know,” he’d whispered, the night the pregnancy test showed the little plus sign. “They’re gonna look at me and see how big I am and know that it was you. They’ll know it was you who knocked me up.”

“And you want them to see?” Alex had asked.

Aaron had made a soft, vulnerable noise in his throat. “I want everyone to know I’m yours,” he’d said.

So Alex watches Aaron for a moment, watches the way his massive belly keeps him from leaning all the way forward, and says, “we should go to bed.”

Aaron glances over and trails his eyes down Alex’s body. It's just barely noon and they’re both in their pajamas still, Alex nursing a cup of coffee, Aaron forgetting about his tea. Alex knows without looking down that he’s tenting the front of his sweatpants.

“Isn’t that exactly how you got me into this predicament?” Aaron asks.

“What, like I’m gonna get you pregnant twice?” says Alex.

“I’m glad I can’t get any more pregnant than I already am. Imagine me with a third in here,” says Aaron.

And oh, fuck, that does something to Alex. Triplets. Aaron would be fucking  _ gigantic _ . His cock twitches.

“Oh, someone liked that,” says Aaron.

“Bed?” asks Alex, and then he adds, very nicely, “please.”

Aaron has managed to hoist himself off of the couch. He presses himself against Alex - at least, as much as he can - and kisses him hard. His hands knot in Alex’s shirt. Alex makes a cracked sound and puts his hands on Aaron's neck, resting the heels of his hands on his clavicles.

"Okay," says Aaron. "Bed it is."

Alex takes Aaron's hand and leads him into their bedroom. His fingers itch to touch; he can barely manage to wait until Aaron settles himself on the edge of the bed and strips off his shirt before he reaches out and puts his palms on his massive belly. He kneels and his mouth makes contact next, leaving sloppy wet kisses all over. He can't resist licking a long line up Aaron's stomach to his chest, then kissing each nipple.

"Suck them, baby," says Aaron, so that's exactly what Alex does. He takes one nipple into his mouth and suckles at it, whimpering a little. He presses one hand against his aching cock, gives it a little squeeze, then puts his hand back on Aaron's belly. Aaron puts his hand over Alex's.

"You're huge," Alex murmurs as he kisses across Aaron's chest to his other nipple.

"Yeah," Aaron pants. "Just like that, Alex."

"I love you," Alex says, and he sucks firmly. Aaron throws his head back and moans a little.

Alex pulls his mouth off of Aaron's nipple with a pop and moves his way back down again, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses as he goes. "Lay on your back," he says. Aaron obliges, swinging his legs onto the bed and laying back. He shimmies his shorts down his hips; Alex pulls them all the way off, then settles between Aaron's legs and kisses just under the swell of his belly, then on the inside of each of his thighs. He can see from here just how wet Aaron is already.

"Don't tease me, just go for it," says Aaron.

So Alex parts Aaron's labia with his thumb and buries his face. He wriggles the tip of his tongue against his opening, then licks in long, slow movements up against Aaron's clit. Aaron tastes wonderful; his taste has changed a bit, he's a little saltier, but Alex doesn't mind. He savours the taste as he licks Aaron, suckles at his clit. Aaron wheezes and buries his hands in Alex's hair.

"Feel good?" Alex asks, his lips moving against Aaron's labia as he talks.

"So good. Push your tongue into me," says Aaron.

Alex can't do that - his tongue isn't long enough - but he can lick Aaron's opening, and this he does with enthusiasm that he surprises himself with.

"Can't wait to feel your cock there," says Aaron. "You always feel so good, Alex. I love the way you feel in me."

"Mmm," Alex hums.

"I love it when you come in me. I love the way it feels to be dripping with your come. I love -" And here Aaron pauses, and there's a little quaver in his voice as he whispers, "I love being full, I love being big for you, I want to feel like this always -"

Alex moans into Aaron's vulva.

When Aaron continues, he sounds a little bolder. "I want you to keep me knocked up, Alex. I want to always be - always - oh,  _ fuck  _ -"

He jerks forward, his legs shaking, and Alex feels him contracting. He licks him through his orgasm and as it starts to subside he gently cleans him up a little, until Aaron pushes his head gently away, a signal for him to stop.

Alex leaves a gentle kiss on his clit and shuffles up the bed until he's laying beside Aaron. He kisses his lips, trailing his fingers up and down his thigh. "Feel good?" he asks.

"So good," says Aaron.

"When you're ready, can I fuck you?" he asks.

"Oh, hell yes," Aaron groans.

Alex kisses him again, and this time he opens his mouth and runs the tip of his tongue along Aaron's lower lip. Aaron makes a soft, desperate sound, turns his head, and parts his lips, and Alex licks a little into his mouth.

Aaron reaches down and squeezes Alex's cock through his sweatpants. "I want this in me," he whispers.

Alex rips his shirt off and shoves his sweats down his hips as fast as he can, and then kneels between Aaron's legs and rests the tip of his weeping cock against his vulva. He pauses, then grinds a little against Aaron, just between his labia, just enough to rub against his clit. Aaron grunts a little and says, "come on, put it in me."

Alex lines up and pushes his hips forward, slipping the head of his cock into Aaron, who gasps. He's always tight, and he always needs a moment to adjust. Alex waits patiently, thumbing his clit. Soon enough Aaron shifts his hips and says, "okay. Fuck me."

Alex starts slow. He rolls his hips a little, fucking Aaron in shallow strokes, then pushes as deep as he can. Aaron moans and says, "please touch my belly -"

So Alex does. He puts one hand on Aaron's belly and rubs it as he fucks him. "You were saying something earlier," he says.

Aaron doesn't quite meet his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," says Alex. "It sounded - interesting. Good. I want to hear more."

"It's silly," says Aaron.

"I don't think so," says Alex.

"You're gonna think it's weird."

"Not likely," Alex says.

Aaron huffs. "I just -"

He breaks off and Alex waits patiently, focusing on the slow stroking of his cock in and out of Aaron's pussy.

"I just," Aaron continues at last, "I love being pregnant. I love being big like this."

"I like you like this," Alex says.

Aaron whispers, "And I don't want it to end."

"Mmhm," Alex agrees.

"Just ... imagine if you  _ kept  _ me pregnant. Just constantly knocking me up. Filling me with you."

Alex imagines it. He thinks of Aaron being huge all the time, of the way he moves and the way he smells and the way he feels, that firm swelling that Alex loves to touch and kiss and lick and nip at, and he nearly comes right then.

"Yeah," he says.

"Yeah?" Aaron asks.

"I mean, it's not practical but - it's such a nice thought," Alex admits.

"Yeah," Aaron breathes. "I think about it a lot - I touch myself, I hold my belly, and I just think about your hands on me and the way you look at me -"

"Mm," Alex hums.

"And I always want you to look at me like that. I feel so hot when you touch my belly and I just want to show off for you - I wanna show you how good I can be. I want to show you I can take all of you and be your good boy -"

"You're so good, Aaron," whispers Alex. He jerks his hips and adds, "if you keep talking like this I'm gonna nut."

In response Aaron reaches down, struggling to navigate around his stomach, and starts to stroke furiously at his clit. Alex pulls out and replaces his cock with two fingers. He scissors them inside of Aaron, stretching him open a little wider.

"I love your come," Aaron breathes, rolling his hips. "I can't wait to feel it in me. You always come so  _ much  _ for me. I love it."

Alex leans down and kisses his belly. "You tell me when you're getting close, angel," he says. "When you're there I'll put it back in you."

"Do you like watching me touch myself?" Aaron asks.

Alex swallows and fixes his eyes on where Aaron's fingers meet his body. "I love it," he says. "I love watching you."

"I could come like this," says Aaron. "I could come over and over for you."

"I want to watch you come," Alex murmurs.

Aaron's hand starts moving faster. He whines and tenses his legs, and between his teeth he breathes, "do you want to come in me, Alex? Do you want to fill me up with your come?"

"I do, baby, I do," he says. He curls his fingers up and strokes Aaron's g spot. Aaron jerks his hips up in sporadic movements against Alex’s hand and makes a guttural growling noise, and then he clenches again, and Alex can feel him tightening in waves, over and over. Aaron sobs out a choked, cracked moan and jerks his hips up one more time before going limp and breathing Alex’s name.

“Good one?” Alex asks.

“Mm,” Aaron agrees.

“Ready for me?”

“Mm,” Aaron hums again.

Alex shifts forward, lines his hips up, and then pushes his cock deep into Aaron again. He fucks him in long, slow movements, waiting for Aaron’s breathing to slow. His pussy is still twitching every now and again, and when Alex angles upwards to fuck against his g spot Aaron clenches  _ hard. _

“Tell me how you’re gonna knock me up again,” says Aaron breathlessly. “Tell me how you’re gonna keep me pregnant for you. How you’re gonna keep me big and full.”

“I’m gonna keep you so full, baby,” Alex says, “I’m just gonna keep coming in you over and over. Every time I get hard. You’re gonna take it all for me and you’re always gonna be big like this -”

His breathing is ragged. Aaron is rubbing his clit again in tight circles, rolling his hips up to meet Alex at every thrust. Alex groans and grinds his hips hard into Aaron.

“You close?” Aaron asks.

“So close,” Alex huffs.

“Do it,” says Aaron. “Come in me, Alex. Fill me up. Please, I  _ need _ it. ”

Alex sobs and jerks and his consciousness draws down to a single point, throbbing and bright, and he feels himself spilling, in quick pulses, into Aaron. He thinks about Aaron’s body absorbing his come, thinks about the swell of his belly, the way he’s filling out and growing, getting bigger every day. His orgasm is long and drawn out and agonizing.

When he comes back to himself, Aaron is shaking. “Don’t pull out,” he begs. “I’m so close.”

“Damn, baby, again?” Alex grins and rubs his hand over Aaron’s stomach. “You’re so full of me, aren’t you? You like having my come filling you? I can’t wait to see it dripping out of you. You look so beautiful with come running down your thighs.”

“Please,” Aaron whimpers.

Alex is going soft so he pulls out and slips his fingers back into Aaron. He feels the slick slide of his own semen against his fingers as he rubs Aaron’s g spot. “I can feel it running out of you,” he says. “I love this, angel. I love feeling how full you are of me.”

“I love you,” Aaron gasps, and he tenses and bears down on Alex’s fingers and then he’s twitching again, for the third time, and Alex murmurs praise and approval. He pulls his fingers out and wipes them unceremoniously on the bedsheets before collapsing beside Aaron. Aaron snuggles up, curling up on his side, his vastly pregnant belly between the two of them. Alex puts his hand flat against the small of Aaron’s back and pulls him closer.

“I love you,” he says, and Aaron makes a soft noise of contentment.

“I love you,” Aaron echoes. “Thank you for being so good to me.”

“I’m so lucky to have you. Thank  _ you _ for being good to  _ me,” _ says Alex.

“No, don’t start that nonsense. Let me thank you without turning it into a competition like you do with everything else.” The words are a little sharp but Aaron is grinning, a big, lopsided grin that Alex mimics.

“Okay, fine. I’ll be good,” Alex says amiably.

“Good. Now cuddle me warm, I’m getting chilly,” Aaron tells him.

Alex curls close and wraps himself around Aaron as best he can. “You’re huge,” he says. “I’m not big enough to wrap around you anymore.”

“I didn’t hear any complaints while you were kissing my belly,” Aaron says. He’s still smiling.

“Oh, no complaints here. You’re perfect,” says Alex, and he yawns. “Naptime?”

“Naptime,” Aaron agrees. Alex draws the covers over both of them and kisses Aaron firmly on the lips.

“I love you,” he repeats.

“I love you,” Aaron says.

Alex puts his hand over Aaron’s stomach protectively, and as he starts to doze off, he thinks he feels a slight kick.

He smiles and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos knock burr up. help him with his kink. _do it._ chat to me at [alexangery.tumblr.com](http://alexangery.tumblr.com)


End file.
